During mitral valve repair or replacement surgery, surgeons typically use a surgical loupe, headlamp and/or standard overhead surgical lights in order to illuminate the surgical field. Illumination from these devices fails to allow the surgeon to easily distinguish between various tissue transition points and/or structures.